Digital three-dimensional (3D) models can be generated based on scans of architectural spaces (e.g., houses, construction sites, office spaces, etc). Often times, 3D models generated based on scans of architectural spaces comprise large amounts of data (e.g., data points, polygons, textures, etc). As such, streaming 3D models to remote client devices (e.g., to display the 3D models on a remote client device) is often slow because of limited data bandwidth relative to the size of the 3D models. Moreover, once data for 3D models is delivered to a remote client device, rendering the 3D model or parts of the 3D model for display requires additional time. Furthermore, once data for 3D models is delivered to a remote client device, computing resources for rendering the 3D model or parts of the 3D model (e.g., texture memory, number of polygons that can be rendered at a certain frame rate, etc.) can be limited. As such, user experience is often hindered and/or computing resources are often constrained when employing current techniques for streaming 3D models to a remote client device. Accordingly, current techniques for streaming 3D models to a remote client device can be improved.